Dragon Ball Galactic
by DragoKnight45
Summary: The death of Lord Frieza ripples throughout the Seventh Universe, and a full-scale galactic war is on the verge of commencing as the three other Galactic Overlords vie for ownership of the Northern Quadrant. The Z-Fighters find themselves in a battle the size of which they cannot comprehend as politics and violence appear at every turn. Original. Mature. Dramatic. Galactic. GoT-esq
1. Chapter 1: The Death of Frieza

ATTENTION: The opening chapter is a lot more, how should I say, 'contained' compared to what I plan to put into the rest of the fic! This is due to the fact that it is just a retelling of Frieza's final minutes before being blasted away by Goku and this is what sets up the story. After this point, my story will diverge a LOT from DBZ. Also, the next few chapters will be a LOT longer than this! Without further adieu...I hope you enjoy & please leave feedback!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

 **The Death of Frieza**

* * *

As the sky darkened to the tone of blood, the color felt befitting for what had transpired beneath its blackened clouds. The formerly green and vibrant planet of peace reduced to ash, a sphere of waste that harbored the battleground for a war of good and evil. Mountains flattened and oceans dry, punctured and worn. This was the end. The last remaining minutes of a celestial body on the breaking point of eruption.

Although the ground crumbled and covered with violent flowing magma and the atmosphere burning away by the second, the hero had prevailed over the conqueror. A tyrant defeated in battle, his legion pinned against the ground at the neck by the foot of a superior warrior. This was the first moment of true justice the maniacal Lord had felt since his humble beginnings as a child, administered by one of which he had thought to have wiped from existence. The one who had become The Legendary Super Saiyan, no less.

The mutilated monster dragged his body from the ground, gifted enough energy from his remorseful enemy to live another day. But this was not how it had been seen in his twisted mind, for defeat had not been imprinted into his ideology. The universe had no equal in power to his family, and he- the crown jewel- refused to be defeated by a 'monkey'. Of all the vile acts he had committed over the years, the people massacred and destruction following his path- the lone positive aspect of his personality was his sense of pride that revealed itself when his back was against the wall...which wasn't often. With his lower body strewn across the battlefield, and one arm left attached to his torso, the fight had still not reached its conclusion. There would be a winner here today, there would be death of one side- that was certain.

He grimaced, raising his carcass from the ground in pain, "...poor stupid Saiyan, you honestly think you've won..." he strained, "Your puny mind never could understand. I am Frieza...the most powerful being in the universe...AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BEAST, A FRAGILE ANIMAL!"

As Frieza's voice bellowed up at the Saiyan, his body lifted from the ground, "You can't win, because I AM MIGHTY and you are not."

The fair haired hero continued his flight upwards, ignoring his adversary, intending to scout the nearby terrain and plan his escape route from the imploding planet.

But Frieza, in his now dramatically underpowered and beaten state, had other plans, "Now learn...LEARN WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!" he roared, driving every ounce of ki in his body into one last attempt to obliterate the Saiyan.

But he would not be the victor today, nor would he ever again. As Goku turned to face the energy blast and retaliate, his words "YOU FOOL!" echoed across the space between them and Lord Frieza was helplessly engulfed for the last time. His wounded body seemingly eviscerated into ash.

As the smoke settled, and whatever physical remnants of his rival caved into the planet along with islands and lakes of water following quickly behind it, it became apparent that the fight had truly ended and it was now time to escape. However, fate had a different plan and it appeared as thought there would not be a happy ending for Goku this time. As he began searching for an aircraft that would allow him to break into space and blast away from Planet Namek, the very structure that held it together for thousands of years was beginning to collapse. Streams of molten rock and fire shot from all angles of the doomed globe, and soon, what little civilization that managed to escape Frieza's clutches had also vanished into the abyss, replaced with lava and inferno.

Without the ability to gather the necessary oxygen in the vastness of space, Goku was trapped in a limbo and his fate approached it's end.


	2. Chapter 2: Ms Brief

**Chapter 2**

 **Ms. Brief**

 _As told by Bulma Brief_

* * *

After all the wait, the big day had finally arrived. One entire Nemekian year had passed over the course of one hundred and thirty earth days, and everyone was anxious to use Namek's dragon to wish back our friends. We're lucky that Kami, Mr. Popo and King Kai thought of the plan to help us and everyone else on Namek escape in the nick of time. Well...everyone except for Goku. He had to be the hero and stay back to fight that monster, giving his own life in the process. Once the initial shock of his death wore off, I understood his decision and why he chose it. By that time I was all too familiar with the somewhat naive goodness of Goku's heart and I'm not surprised that he would risk his life to defeat someone who threatened the lives of those he loved...those of us, here on Earth. In reality, this wasn't the first time Goku had saved my life, and it probably wouldn't be the last at this rate. I always find myself in trouble, I don't know how, it just sort of happens.

Over the past few months we had communicated with King Kai a lot, and decided on what we should wish for when the time comes. According to him, if we wished for Goku and Krillin to return to life, they would be brought back in the remains of Namek...so we had to get a little creative with our wishing. The alternative was wishing their spirits back onto planet Earth first, and then reviving them with the other two wishes. Good plan. On the flip side, that would mean even more months of taking care of our visitors, ugh. I guess I'll have to manage as best I can. Thankfully, Yamcha and the others were fine with being brought back last, though, because they would be granted even more training time with King Kai. I can't for the life of me understand how King Kai's training is so valuable, but if memory serves I thought the same of Master Roshi, and look how that turned out.

Speaking of Yamcha, our relationship had hit the rocks before the Saiyan's even arrived on Earth and I feel awful for everything he's had to go through...but at least I know he's in a safe place now and doing what he loves. Even though we were pissed at each other the last time we talked, I can't wait to see his face again...and who knows, maybe this time apart is what we needed. Well, it would've been better if he hadn't died in the first place, sure, but I still believe we can have a strong relationship in the future because of it, so I guess there are some positives to everything. It'll be great to get everyone back together again in the end and that's all that really matters.

The past one hundred and thirty days had been tumultuous to say the least. It was hectic enough finding housing and food for hundreds of Namekians, but we managed. Thankfully they were able to use the Capsule Corp. warehouses as a home, or else I wouldn't have had a clue where they could have stayed. It all sounded like a fair trade to me. They live with us for a year, and in return, we use their Dragon Balls to wish all of our friends back, then summon Shenron and wish for them a new home. It's a win-win situation for everyone, and it's the least they could do after we practically saved their entire species, right? I think so.

Other than sheltering a small civilization of Namekians, my other big conundrum involved taking care of the Saiyan Prince. Somehow in all of the fighting on Namek, Vegeta actually turned into a good guy. Well, sort of...we realized that he hated Frieza as much as we all did and in some odd way, he ended up giving his life in the fight, too, which I guess granted him some sort of pardon. I don't remember the specifics of how I was chosen to watch over Vegeta, maybe it was out of the goodness of my heart. He probably didn't deserve it, but I allowed him to live with me anyway and at first, I regretted it deeply. He's a massive asshole who is always hard to deal with...but I'd be lying if I said we didn't warm up to each other eventually, at least a little bit. I still don't forgive him for letting his big bald buddy kill our friends, but after the first few weeks of staying here, being in his presence just didn't bother me as much. As soon as he caught wind of the Capsule Corp. training facility, I became quite valuable to him. For all that Vegeta has going for him, it would be a lie to say that he's a smart individual outside of combat. Once he realized how proficient I was with technology, he had me rework the systems to offer better regimens for him personally and basically moved into the gym after that. He's constantly working out as if he has a massive chip on his shoulder. Honestly, he's very easy on the eyes too, even though he's an egotistical jerk who may or may not be a psychopath. Vegeta is a very good looking guy in a way, once you look past all of his faults. Plus he likes my cooking, which makes him the second person ever- after Goku of course!

BURMMPPP!

BURMMPPP!

BURMMPPP!

My alarm pounded throughout the house, which meant it was time to meet up with the others. We had picked a spot a few miles outside of West City to summon the big dragon, and I'm sure everyone was either already there or on their way quickly, so it'd probably be in my best interest to get going soon. But first, I have to hunt down Vegeta. I really am afraid of what will happen once we bring Goku back to life...Part of me really believes Vegeta has turned over a new leaf, because he hasn't hurt anyone, including me, since being here...at least, not to my knowledge. He's behaved relatively well compared to what was expected of him. The scary part is his obsession with becoming stronger- stronger than Goku. I believe something changed him during our whole venture to Namek. Almost as if he were humbled by his experiences on the planet. I'm still hoping he and Goku just settle their spat with an arm wrestling match when he's brought back, but I doubt it'll be that simple. It never is.

There are three things I've learned about Vegeta when trying to find him. First, always make sure you check the kitchen and see if he is eating the entire refrigerator. If for some reason he had been training so hard he forgot to eat, or he had already trashed the place for the day, it meant he was more than likely in the gym. Nine times out of ten you'll catch him exercising, and the other time he'll be asleep. Considering I didn't hear the clattering of dishes when woke up, it's safe to assume he's over in the training facility right now.

Following a short rock path leading out of the back door to the Brief household leads you directly to where Vegeta stays. I can already hear him exercising as I approach the door, he really needs to lay off before he hurts his self. As I walk in, I can see him through the clear wall splitting the entrance way and the gravity room. By the looks of it, he's training at several times Earth's normal gravity, which is several times more insane that anything I've ever seen.

I approach the wall slowly, "Vegeta! Can you hear me? It's time to go meet with the others, they're probably waiting on us right now." I lightly knock on the glass paneling.

Vegeta is standing on his hands, the front of his body pointed away from me toward the opposite side of the room, doing push ups on the floor repeatedly. I can hear his muffled breathing through the wall as he exhales and inhales with every motion. How was this even possible? He really is from another planet.

After waiting a few seconds I think it's time to try again, "HELLO! VEGETA! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" I beg as my hand pummels the glass over and over.

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

I'm pretty loud when I want to be, often a little too loud, and this was one of those times. As I shriek at the raven haired wonder, he startles and I see him losing his balance and eventually collapsing hard onto the floor, head first. Yikes. I feel myself crack a faint smile at the idea that someone this tough and scary can be startled my a normal woman like myself.

He hops up and grips the back of his head in pain "BAHHH! What the hell woman? Can't you see I'm busy?" He responded angrily. As always. Sometimes Vegeta didn't even have to be angry to respond with a heated tone. He was angry most of the time, but not always.

"Are you coming with me or not?" I ask, lowering my voice, "You said you wanted to be there when Goku arrives, right?"

As he continues to rub the back of his head, I can tell that mentioning Goku seemed to mellow him out in a way as his fierce face melted away into a relaxed tone. It's ironic that the thought of Goku calmed him down instead of pissing him off even more. Can't explain that one.

"Ah, yes. Kakarot is being revived today. I had been too busy and forgotten." He mumbled, almost as if talking to himself.

I'm getting agitated at this point, because Vegeta has no real sense of responsibility or commitment to others at all, "Okay, for the last time, are you coming or not?" I notice I've been using my whining voice, which tends to also be my regular voice, so I attempt to ease away from it from fear of riling Vegeta up again.

He closes his eyes and smiles a little bit. Yes, Vegeta actually does smile every now and then. He then jogs over to the control hub and uses the nifty little knob to lower the compression of the room down to normal standards. Normal being whatever felt okay to him, probably not anything I could withstand.

"You go on, I'll fly over that way when I finish up here...and don't you dare wish him back without me or you'll all regret it." And just like that, Vegeta immediately began walking away toward the showers at the back of the dome, carelessly stripping from his clothes along the way. That's the thing that really bothered me about Vegeta...the man has no modesty whatsoever. It's like he was never taught manners or decency as a child. I guess that really shows how different his culture was compared to us here on Earth. The Saiyans must have been like savages. At first I admit I tried looking away whenever he did something like this but after awhile it became increasingly obvious how little he cared and so I myself stop caring. Regardless, he definitely has the most chiseled body of anyone I've ever seen, so it's not that bad to take a peek at every now and again, I suppose. Probably best if I don't tell him that, though.

Shortly thereafter, I swing around and begin walking out to the driveway. On the way there I reach down into my bag and pull out my capsule case. I pop it open and observe the various colors of capsules...all of these machines contained within tiny little pods, all of my design. It really was spectacular to think about. Red, blue, pink, green. So many different utilities in the palm of my hand. To this day, my greatest invention!

Now, do I want the Capsule Corp. jeep? Or the Capsule Corp. car? Maybe the Capsule Corp. motorcycle today.


	3. Chapter 3: Summoning

**Chapter 3**

 **Summoning**

 _As told by Bulma Brief_

* * *

I'm starting to think I shouldn't have chose to bike. With it being as early as it is paired with the distinct chill in the air, I could definitely feel that goose bumps had risen up from all over my skin. The fact that we chose a location in the dead center of nowhere doesn't help my case, either, but I guess it's a worthy cause so as no one in the city sees a giant Dragon hovering in the sky. At least, that's what we hoped to achieve by going so far out into the wilderness like this. Shouldn't be much longer to go now. Just around this mountain path and I'll be there.

 ** _A few minutes later…_**

Damn it, I'm getting sick of not being able to fly. Everyone's here already of course, including Vegeta. Maybe I should have taken the time to head over to the airport and use my plane Capsule, but I guess it's too late for that now.

As I park the bike a few yards away from everyone, I can make out the faint sound of laughter. That's gotta be Gohan. Sounds like he's in a good mood, too. Chi-Chi is here as well, no doubt. I sure hope my hair isn't flattened to my head from his helmet, I don't want Krillin and Goku to think I just rolled out of bed...even though I actually did, now that I think about it.

I notice Vegeta from afar, sitting on a rock off to himself. Is that a pink shirt? You've got to be kidding me.

He must notice me too, because he turns his head to Piccolo, "Alright, she's here. Can we get this blasted show on the road, already?"

As I approach the group I fire back, "Wow Vegeta, sorry to burden you with menial slow human tasks such as driving. I'll try to go three times faster than the speed limit next time."

As I finish my sentence, I'm almost tackled by Gohan, who puts his arms around my waist and comes just short of squeezing my guts out. "Hey there kiddo, good to see you!" As I pat his head and attempt to gently brush him off me, I look back over to Vegeta, "And the pink shirt? Any explanation for that?"

At last, I peak Vegeta's interest. I guess I said something that he thinks warrants a response. "Hmph. You forgot to wash my clothes. This was the only thing I could find in the damn household." He was so unintentionally funny sometimes.

Over toward the Dragon Balls I notice Piccolo and the slightly shorter and fatter Moori, who I've been told is the new keeper of the balls. It's funny how Namekians come in all shapes and sizes similar to humans, and I hate to imagine what the human equivalent to Piccolo would be as I assume he's one of the biggest Nameks ever.

Next thing I know, I'm startled by a siren-like voice that could only belong to one person. Yep, that's Chi-Chi alright.

"GOHAN! LET GO OF BULMA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HUGGING PEOPLE WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT?!" she rushes over and smacks him off of me and smiles, "I apologize. I've been trying to teach him better manners but he just won't listen. No sweets for you tonight young man!"

"What? But mom, dad's coming back today!" Gohan frowns to show his displeasure. Kid has a point.

Chi-Chi doesn't seem to care, as she's still looking at me, "You are cordially invited to dinner at the Goku residence tonight! You better be there, okay?"

I nod with acceptance. Once you get used to her brash personality, Chi-Chi is a very good person. I guess the same exact thing goes for me, as we're very much alike. Even though we're nice to each other, there's always been a slight rivalry whether we care to admit it or not. One thing is for sure, I'm glad she's on my side.

Piccolo finally nods to Moori, who reaches his hands out to the ground, hovering them over the Dragon Balls. Namekian language sounds like complete gibberish to me, so I can't make out any of the pass phrase, but it must be something significant. At first I thought he must have made a mistake because nothing was happening, but as we all stared attentively a faint darkness overcame the entire area. After a few seconds, it got even darker. Wind slowly started to pick up and course through my hair. This reminds me terribly of my experience on Namek, which I've been making a point to try and wipe from my mind, to no avail.

As well all look up in the sky, clouds begin to form from seemingly nowhere at all. You can see lightening sparking throughout them every few seconds. It's as if we're in the center of a huge storm and if I didn't know any better I would think the world is ending. Thankfully that isn't the case, not today anyway. Suddenly we're bombarded by a huge swishing sound, and a sharp shot pierces through my eardrum. A bright flash blinds my vision everso slightly, and a stream of light rockets out from the circle of spheres on the ground. As it grows up into the sky, it manifests itself into a shape, the tail of a dragon. Minutes later the rest of the big ugly beast has developed. So big, in fact, that I bet if he wanted to he could easily pick up cars and throw them between towns like it was nothing. It's a good thing he's a wish granting dragon and not one that destroys cities, or else we would all be in big trouble right now.

No more than mere seconds after he has arrived, his booming voice thunders throughout the crowd, almost shaking the ground.

"You who have gathered the seven Dragon Balls…Make your wish...I shall only grant three."

Piccolo steps up behind Moori, who is concentrating completely on the dragon, and puts his right hand onto his shoulder. "For our first wish, ask the dragon to return Krillin and Goku's spirits to planet Earth."

Moori looks over his shoulder and nods back at Piccolo, before turning back to the dragon. He says more words that I can't understand, but I assume he is fulfilling Piccolo's request.

The gigantic green figure remained silent for a few seconds, his emotionless face glazed over and his door-sized empty red eyes staring into nothing. He finally begins to speak again.

"The wish has not been fully granted."

What? What's that supposed to mean? I look around and notice everyone else has a confused look on their face too so thankfully I'm not the only one. Even Piccolo looks somewhat shocked, as he shares a casual glance back at all of us as well as if to say " _I don't know, either."_

Chi-Chi has actually been remarkably silent for almost thirty seconds now, and it appears as though she's had enough as she steps past me, closer to Piccolo and Moori.

"What's the problem here huh!? Piccolo, tell him to give it another go!" she screams. You can hear the concern in her voice. I don't blame her, I probably couldn't even speak right now if I tried. Which was odd, for me.

Before Piccolo or Moori have enough time to make another move, the dragon speaks again.

"The spirit of the one you call Krillin has been returned to the afterlife of this planet, but the other spirit remains in this world."

Everyone is silent, mainly due to the fact that no one knows what's going on.

It doesn't take long before Chi-Chi steps up even closer and attempts to give the dragon a piece of her mind. Not a smart idea by any means.

"Listen Mr. Dragon, what the heck is that supposed to mean, huh? We want you to bring Goku back. It's that simple. Can you do you that?!"

If I could wring Chi-Chi's neck right now, I would. The dragon is the one thing on the planet at the moment who would absolutely stand up to her yelling. For the rest of our sakes, I hope he takes her attitude lightly or else I don't want to think about what might happen.

I see a small drop of sweat drip off of Piccolo's brow now, and he turns back to Moori, "Ask him for an explanation. And do it nicely."

It's very uncharacteristic for Piccolo to get shaken like this, since he's usually cool, calm, and collected.

Moori nods once more, and translates into the dragons native tongue. More silence follows, and tensions begin to rise. Everyone is getting antsy as we await the dragon's response.

Finally, he speaks again, "The one you call Goku has a spirit that still resides in the world of the living. That part of the wish may not be granted."

Everyone looks at each other in disbelief. How could Goku possibly be alive? He never made it off planet Namek. Even King Kai told us that he has had no contact with Goku since the explosion. Then again...I'm not going to be the one to tell the dragon that he's mistaken.

Even Chi-Chi, who normally has a mouthful to say about everything, can hardly muster a response, "Wh...what. That means, Goku...is alive?" She says in a daze.

Gohan launches himself high into the air with excitement, "HAHA! YES! I KNEW DAD MADE IT!"

Piccolo grunts, his mouth dropped in shock as he, too, thought for sure that Goku had perished on Namek. Thousands of thoughts are racing through my head...how would Goku have managed to survive? Is he okay right now? Where could he be? Why hasn't he had contact with King Kai or anyone else? So many questions, but no one to give answers...I feel helpless. I have a feeling we all do. But in a way, I'm slightly relieved by this revelation.

As I'm going over scenarios in my head, I hear faint chuckling that eventually turns into laughter. It's Vegeta, of course, almost rolling off of his rock in hilarity.

I find myself suddenly deeply upset at him making light of this uneasy situation.

"Hey, what's your problem bub, huh?!" I ask insistently. I actually didn't plan to say anything. This just blurted out without my control. Tends to happen that way.

He grabs his stomach with one hand and catches his body on the rock with the other, continuing to laugh. His body pulsates up and down as he almost falls backwards onto the ground.

Before I know it, my mouth is speaking for me again, this time yelling, "WELL? SPIT IT OUT!"

He attempts to regain composure, his giggling finally softening to a stop. Everyone is staring at him diligently. He slowly wipes his mouth from saliva and begins to snicker, his eyes closed.

His mouth twists into a smirk, "Haha...Kakarot. The Legendary Super Saiyan. Of course he survived you imbeciles. Hah! I knew it...deep down I knew somehow Kakarot would have found his way off of that rock!"

After a few more awkward glances between all of us, Gohan runs up to Piccolo's side, almost tripping over several rocks on the way there.

He grabs Piccolo's arm, pulling it up and down, "Mr. Piccolo! Since dad is fine, can we wish Krillin back now?!"

After a few seconds of pondering, it seems Piccolo finally regained his wits. He turns around to Moori and nods. Do Nameks even speak to each other? It's almost like they just read the other ones mind instead. I wish I could do that sometimes.

The usual time passes, and soon we hear the dragon once more, "You're wish has been granted."

Before I can blink, a bright flash engulfs my entire vision, and I can barely make out what's in front of me. I shield my eyes and attempt to block the light, hearing a swishing sound and the ground shaking under my feet. Eventually, the spark begins to dissipate and I can reopen my eyes again.

Sure enough, I first catch a glimpse of the shiny bald head I know so well. That's definitely Krillin. As the aura leaves, I can make out the rest of him. He's wearing that spiffy Saiyan armor!

As he lands onto the ground in a hunched over position, everyone waits for him to move. Is something wrong? He looks like a statue. Don't tell me the dragon brought him back without animating his body!

Krillin is on one knee with his head down, holding himself up with his right arm. After a few moments, his head finally pops up and I can see the familiar noseless face, smiling with his eyes wide open.

He jumps off the ground in excitement, "YES! I'm back! Awesome! So you guys defeated Frieza! Haha! I knew it!" He jumps up and down. He and Gohan are the perfect pair for each other, I swear.

Speaking of Gohan, he's already rushed over to Krillin. They meet in a huge hug that swings them both around in circles, awh.

Krillin is a teensy bit embarrassed, "Woah, hold up big guy! Glad to see you too!"

As Krillin shakes off Gohan, he looks around and exchanges smiles with all of us. He finally arrives at Vegeta, "What's he doin' here?" He asks as he points toward the Prince, an anger in his voice. Not often that Krillin sounds like this.

Vegeta meets eye contact with Krillin, "Well well, look who it is, the bald freak. What's it to you?"

Krillin's hands squeeze into fists, but Piccolo jumps in between them to prevent conflict. At least someone here has the power to be the keeper of peace.

He shares glances with both Vegeta and Krillin, "Vegeta's been here with us the past few months. He was brought back, along with the rest of us, by Shenron."

Krillin's hands loosen up, and he begins scratching his head, "...so that's why you guys had to wait on me, for the Namek Dragon Balls to reactivate, right?" He begins to smile, but his frown goes away once he notices Goku's absence. He looks around, panicked, "But...Goku. Is he here? Where is he?"

Piccolo looks at the ground, then over to dragon, and then back to Krillin, "He's...alive. Somewhere. Somehow."

Gohan punches Krillin in the shoulder, "Dad defeated Frieza! He's still alive! We just don't know where he's at."

Krillin rubs his chin and tilts his head a little bit, it looks like he's thinking. "Hold up. So he's alive...we still have more wishes, right? Just wish Goku back to Earth! Wish that he is transported here with us, wherever he's at right now!"

Piccolo's eyes widen. I give the thumbs up, "Hey! That's a good idea! If Goku's already alive, we can use the wish to bring him to us! Not bad, Krillin."

Piccolo slowly walks back over to Moori, "Ask the dragon to transport Goku here, with us."

More Namekian gibberish. This time I actually made out the name 'Goku', stuffed somewhere within the wall of dense sounds. Good thing I'm an inventor, not a linguist- have to thank my daddy for that one.

"The wish may not be granted. The one you call Goku does not wish to return to Earth at this moment."

What did I say before about things never being simple? That applies to everything involving Goku. In typical Goku fashion, he chooses to be late to the party once again.

Gohan attempts to ease everyone's minds with a quick thought, "That makes sense, he's probably on his way back right now!"

Krillin, always the supporting cast in Gohan's positivity agrees, "Right! I bet he just got caught up along the way. It's been how long again? He's no doubt on a path for Earth right about now and doesn't want us to waste a wish on him!"

Even Vegeta, who over the past bit has established himself as the most negative person I've probably ever met, seems to agree with the others, "You can never count Kakarot out, I'll give him that. He's resilient."

I look over to Chi-Chi, who has tiny droplets of water forming in her eyes. Even with the hint of tears, you can tell that she's satisfied with what we've just learned.

I, on the other hand…

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? That's Goku alright, always scaring us to death and so inconsiderate. He may be alive now but I'm gonna _kill_ him when he gets back here!"


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

**Chapter 4**

 **Arrival**

 _As told by Vegeta_

* * *

All of my hard work spent on training and Kakarot is still alive, no doubt becoming more powerful himself, too. And here I thought I would have the jump on him when he returned to this world, but if the past is any indication then that idiot is probably already miles ahead of me. Just means I'll have to train harder. Then again...I planned to have already achieved Super Saiyan by this point, and look how that turned out. How could you let this happen, Vegeta? You're the Prince of all Saiyans and yet you lag behind this low-class buffoon. Hmph. Well, not anymore. I will be ready for you, Kakarot, I promise that. This time, I will triumph, that's for damn sure certain.

I zoned out. Looks like these fools have finally arrived at a decision for that third wish. The old me would've stolen these balls for myself right here, right now and slain anyone who opposed me. But the old me was a fool. Frieza was a fool, too, and I will never stoop to the level of that despicable monster again. It'll be a cold day in hell before I put myself back into that position.

"Yamcha! That's a great idea!" I hear the blue haired woman agreeing with the green one. Who was that again? I believe she had mentioned him at dinner before...maybe if I started paying more attention I would remember. Wait, no. He was the one with the long hair, yeah...fell to a puny Saibamen. He's the one being placed in Kakarot's absence? HA!

There's more to this, though...from what I gather Bulma must've had feelings for this one. A relationship of some sort. Hmph. I don't understand why she would be romantically involved with a weakling like him. If only these earthlings could grasp the significance of my Royal Saiyan heritage.

Piccolo is explaining it to the others "I believe Yamcha is our best bet. We can bring him back now, and Chaotzu and Tien back with each other in a hundred and thirty days." Who the hell even are these people? Do their lives really constitute a wish of this importance?

The little bald man seems pretty stoked about it, too, "Right, it'll be great to have Yamcha back! I guarantee Chaotzu and Tien would rather not be separated, so it really makes sense to wish for Yamcha."

Is this really what goes through their minds? I assumed Bulma was a special case, always whining and complaining and being emotional about one thing or another. But all of them, these so-called warriors and trained fighters, looking at these weaklings as their friends. As a Saiyan, if you were to be defeated in battle by a Saibamen, you didn't deserve the Saiyan blood coursing through your veins. You were nothing more than a waste of flesh and tail.

Great. More Namekian nonsense. I'm ready to get this gathering over with. I have more training to partake in. I wonder to what limits the woman can push the gravity room...it may be time for an upgrade. No more playing around, Kakarot is on his way and I want to be prepared.

Agh, that moronic flash of light again. Let's get this over with.

 ** _11 days later..._**

If I had known just how annoying it would be sharing my shelter with this cretin, I would've had half the mind to kick his head off the moment that dragon returned him to this planet.

It'd have to have been damn near two weeks now, and this moron has not shut up. Day in, day out. If he isn't talking about his past as a bandit or how he once defeated Kakarot in combat, then he's sobbing on and on about Bulma. I want to strangle him. Why the hell is she even letting him live here anyway, if he's just going to follow her around like a lost puppy. It's nonsense. Absolute nonsense.

And I thought she was bad? Ha...that's my issue with these earthlings. Petty problems and no determination or true purpose. I wasn't raised to cry about my shortcomings, I was taught to train longer and try harder because I had bigger shoes to fill, I had objectives to accomplish that overshadowed both myself and the small world surrounding me. Priorities.

Not to mention he's holding me back on training. Look at him...doing his pushups. Makes me sick. Whenever he's in the gym I have to reduce the gravity machine to five times earth's gravity instead of twenty-five, and he can barely even handle that. I swear if Kakarot makes me look like a fool all because of Yamcha, then I'll...

What's that? Foot steps from outside...Bulma by the sound of it. She has light footsteps. I can sense her approaching. She usually comes to speak to me two or three times a day. This must be meal time.

Yamcha jumps up from the floor as if a volt of electricity was shot through his damn body. That's what he needs.

He licks his lips like a mut.

"That's Bulma! I can smell dinner all the way from here!" He looks at me with a huge smile, with which I return a blank expression. Is this man really over the fact that I orchestrated his death once upon a time? No. Humans hold grudges just like Saiyans do. This one's just an idiot.

No time later Bulma cracks open the door, and of course, Yamcha runs to meet her at the transparent wall. Guess it is dinner time. I swear, this woman can arrange her hair different ways every single day of the week for a month without repeating. Not sure what use it is, though.

Her voice echoes through the room, "Alright gentlemen! It's chicken and noodle day at the Brief residence! Foods almost done, let's head to the kitchen!"

From what I can tell, these rooms do not have an actual speaker system between them. Just a small open section in the middle of the soundproof door. It's just a testament to how loud Bulma can be. I'm still not used to it.

As I close the door behind me and hop down the steps from the gym onto the walkway in the backyard, I can't help but glance aimlessly up into the sky. What was I looking at? The place I came from, where my home used to be? Maybe the remnants of Planet Namek, where Frieza's vanquished remains floated in the cold vastness of space. Perhaps I'm looking at Kakarot. I'm not one for admiring the beauty of the world by any means, it's never been a priority of mine, but Earth was an awfully serene place at this time of night. I've never been one for serenity, never had the opportunity. But if Earth _was_ to ever be my home, maybe it would indeed be a good place for me to stay after all.

My train of thought is disrupted as Bulma asks for a response upon entering the home.

"I said RIGHT, Vegeta?" she asks with her frequent high pitched voice. What is she talking about?

I nod, to which Yamcha looks back to Bulma, "Well if the chocolate stuffed caramel cheesecake is good enough for him, it'll be good for me too!" I guess they're talking about food. It is a nice desert, that's for sure.

As we weave through the living room and enter the cramped kitchen, there's smoke arising from the pot on the stove. That can't be a good sign.

Bulma rushes over to it in a semi-panic, "OH CRAP CRAP CRAP!", she motions to Yamcha "Hand me that towel before this thing overflows!"

He tosses her the towel and presumably heads to the bathroom, like always. The man must have bowel issues because he goes several times a day.

There's a loud noise outside. Obnoxious enough to somehow trump all the chaos in the kitchen.

Bulma turns to me while working her limbs over the stove, trying to maintain the catastrophe in front of her, failing while doing so.

She nods her head toward the front doorway, "Vegeta go check and see if that's dad, he's supposed to be popping in for dinner tonight!"

I give her a nod back and calmly make my way over to the door. Dr. Brief was a respectable man. A genius in his own right, I had the opportunity to see some of his inventions. The initial gravity distortion device was of his creation. Bulma probably has him to thank for the abilities she possesses. I suppose I should be thankful of him, too, for I've became more reliant on Bulma than I have on anyone else since I was a child.

I grasp the knob and swing open the door expecting to see a tiny, pudgy man with black-rimmed glasses and Bulma's oddly colored head. But he's not there. No one is. In his place, a huge wind kicking up into my face and the noise we had heard from the kitchen growing louder and louder. It's obvious at this point that this is not the old man we had expected. What was making that awful sound? It's coming from up above, no doubt. A ship of some sort. Why is it this low to the ground? Before long I'm unknowingly walking out into the driveway. Huge, beaming lights covering my body. Spotlights? No, these are not from anything here in the city. This is a ship. A large one at that.

Before I knew it, the craft revealed itself, hovering down from the sky above my head. I can barely make out the round shape. There's a huge symbol on the side of the ship, looks like an upside down pyramidal shape with a large sphere on top. I've never seen it before.

The colossal hunk of metal lands rather softly onto the pavement. It takes up the majority of the drive way. There better be a hell of an explanation for this disturbance.

Dust begins to settle, some of which into my face. The door opens up slowly, then begins to extend to the ground, creating a ramp leading down the stilts supporting the ship and stopping no more than a few inches from my feet. I hear the clattering of boots on the shiny metal walk way, and as the dust falls I can barely make out the shape of a person walking toward me.

It's a very tall, bulky man wearing a vest brandishing the same symbol plastered on the side of the aircraft. From what I can tell his skin is a deep red and in contrast, his pointy, stiff hair as colorless as a sheet of paper. The way he's walking reminds me of my father, regal with each and every step. He's in a position of importance no doubt, and I can sense an aura clamoring to him like that I've never seen. There is definitely something about this person that seems familiar. What could he be here for?

As my thought is completed, he has all but reached the very bottom of the ramp now. He's smiling at me. First, with cockiness, but then with utter relief. He looks like he feels accomplished.

No words. Just impenetrable stares shared between us. This is nerve wracking. I can't take it any longer.

"Who are you and what business have you?"

This makes him smile he even more. His eyes widen as he looks me up and down.

His mouth creeks open through his grin, "You're him alright. Dammit, I found you. I really found you."

I take a step forward, naturally balling my hands into fists and hunkering down into a hostile stance. I have a bad feeling about this alien's presence.

"Found me? What do you want with me, exactly?" I ask, raising my voice. He doesn't seem to care about my body language whatsoever. It's become apparent that I can't intimidate this guy.

He takes a step closer and slowly raises his hands up as if to make peace with me, "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. On the contrary, Prince Vegeta…

I want you to join me."


End file.
